1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable installation support system, a terminal block plate and a cable installation support method, and specifically relates to a cable installation support system, a terminal block plate and a cable installation support method, which support electric cable laying work in, e.g., a large plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The flow of conventional cable installation will be described. The laying route, cable length, cable size, cable type, etc., are selected based on wiring design information to procure the cables. Subsequently, while viewing a connection diagram prepared based on a sequence diagram, cable ends are processed (coating removal and terminal attachment), and the cables after the processing are connected to terminal blocks.
After connecting the cables to the terminal blocks, a worker confirms that the connections are made at the positions as shown in the drawing and ticks off a check sheet. Also, a manager checks the connected wirings against the connection drawing and confirms that the work has been done correctly, and then puts his/her signature on the check sheet to indicate that the manager's check has been done.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-151383 discloses an RFID system in which RFIDs are attached to a cable, circuit information is acquired from the IDs of the RFIDs, and LEDs attached to terminals to be connected to the cable are made to emit light, thereby helping installation, removal and check of the cable.
In a conventional cable installation method, since both a connection drawing and a check sheet are used, the appropriateness of the work cannot be confirmed only by either one of them alone, and also, since the connection drawing and the check sheet are of paper, it is hard to manage the check records. Also, it is difficult to computerize the check records, and it is thus difficult to make a search from the recorded information when confirming the work at a later date.
Also, during the work, the connection drawing, etc. are frequently changed, and accordingly, when the work is conducted using paper information, it is difficult to confirm whether or not the content of the connection drawing, etc., used for cable connection work or check work is the latest information, which easily results in human error. Furthermore, the cable connection is confirmed visually, which may result in overlooking connection errors.
Meanwhile, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-151383, it is necessary to attach a member for check such as an LED to each terminal, but in a large plant such as a power plant, a great number of terminal blocks each provided with a plurality of terminals are used, and accordingly, a member for check should be attached to each terminal.